Alone! Or Am I?
by Evowizard25
Summary: The Doctor is alone. All of his friends are gone. He has no one. Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers. This was an idea that just popped into my head one day. I know it's a weird concept, but if you pay attention to my other stories, I love weird couples. **

'_Alone! Again I am alone. This seems to be my destiny, no matter how hard I try. All my friends are gone, either getting on with their own lives, or off in another universe. They were happy. Even Rose found the man of his dreams.'_ He cringed. _The man of her dreams. A clone. Of myself. Only I could have such luck. Still, it could be worse. The universes could have ended. A good point….. And I'm still thinking of another one. Huh!' _He took another sip from his milkshake. _'The last of the timelords, last carrier of all its knowledge, able to be wherever I want to be, can't even figure out what to do next.' _"Uhh sir, could you get out of the doorway."

The Doctor snapped out of his train of thought. He looked over to a irritated man, who was tapping his foot. "Ahh, sorry about that." He said, stepping outside the coffee shop. He walked back to the Tardis, but took his time while doing it. He just looked around at the park. _'You know, I never really get the chance to just take a walk. Just to walk. It's quite peaceful. Hard to imagine the Dileks were here. Well, I did jump a few years past that. Still, it's so calm. I like it.' _He finally reached the Tardis and pulled out his keys. He unlocked it and began to open the door. But before he did, he took one last look at Earth. He took in a long, deep breath. "So long." He said, before heading inside. "To everyone." He whispered. He then shut the door. The Doctor stepped up to the consol.

"Alone." He whispered, before he heard something crash inside his Tardis. "Or Am I." He walked over to where the sound had come from. After a few minutes of checking, he clutched his head. "Sometimes I wonder why this place has to be so huge."

He then noticed something about a particular wall. He took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it at the wall. "A Pshycic illusion, but how." Suddenly, it disappeared. He tuned his screwdriver for the source. He searched the billard room, yeah he had one, until he got near the source of the wall. He tripped on the rod on the floor and fell down. Yet, he didn't fall upon the floor. He fell upon her, the person who was causing the illusion. When he lifted himself up, his face was only a couple of inches away from her. _'Wait! She isn't human. Oh, no.' _What was laying underneath him was one thing he'd never thought he'd see. Something completely fictional. A Gardevoir!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, sorry for any delay. Let's proceed with this new installment of 'Alone! Or Am I?'**

The Doctor stared down at the Gardevoir. _'But she shouldn't exist.' _He thought. _'She's fictional.' _As his face was only a couple of inches away from hers, he looked deep within her large red eyes. He could tell there was a good degree of intelligence inside her pretty head. As his eyes trailed down, he noticed a red tint to her cheeks. "Ummm, could you get off of me?" She said.

The Doctor immediately got up. "Oh, sorry about that." He said. "Didn't mean to startle you. I was just reading this large psychic energy and it seems to be coming from you."

"Yeah, I know." The Gardevoir said. OF course, she didn't as much as say it, more like sent it.

"But how?" The Doctor said. "You shouldn't even exist."

"Beg your pardon." The Gardevoir said. The Doctor ignored her and pulled out his screwdriver. He went right up to her and panned it across every part of her body, up and down. When he got to her face, which was somewhat hidden by her green hair, he noticed she was fully red. "Why are you checking me out?"

The Doctor pulled back that second. "What?" He said. "I would never. I was just checking your form to see if you were just an astral projection."

"Yeah, right." The Gardevoir giggled.

"Honestly, that's the truth." The Doctor said. "I swear."

"Cross your heart then." The Gardevoir said, crossing her arms.

The Doctor sighed, before crossing both his hearts. "Cross my hearts and hope to die." He said. "Happy."

"Don't you mean one heart?" The Gardevoir said, before staring at his chest. She gasped and reeled back. "You have two."

"Yeah, I know." The Doctor said.

"But humans are only supposed to have one." The Gardevoir said.

"Time Lord." The Doctor said. "Comes with its advantages, likes yourself." She just stared at him. He sighed. "Now, how did you get onto my ship?"

"Well, I don't know." The Gardevoir said. "I ended up in this world somehow. I looked around, but it was all different. I felt nothing of the old world. Then, I sensed this powerful psychic energy and I followed it. You left the door open, you know that." She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

The Doctor smacked himself in the head. "That's one strike Doctor." He said. "Now, about getting you back home."

"Yes." The Gardevior said, looking up at him with full hope.

It pained him to see her like that. HE sighed, ready to tell her the truth. "I can't." He said. "You can never go home. I sealed the worlds. You're stuck here now."

The Gardevoir gasped. "So, you are the one who took me here." She said. "You kidnapped me."

"No!" The Doctor said. "I did not. You snuck on my ship remember."

"No, I mean into this world." The Gardevoir said. She stared at him for a moment. "Alright, you didn't kidnap, but where am I supposed to go now."

'_You can't just leave her down there.'_ The Doctor thought. _'You know the humans will experiment on her. They won't understand what she is. She'll be an outcast. She's the only one of her kind here. You know what you must do.' _He hated himself for what he knew he had to do. He sighed. "You'll come with me." He said. "This place is big enough for two people."

The Gardevoir squealed and threw herself at him, knocking to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kept repeating, rubbing her head against his chest.

"Yes, yes." The Doctor said. "Now, could you get off of me?"

The Gardevoir got up, blushing all the way. "I guess you own me now." She said.

The Doctor looked disgusted. "Own you?" He said. "Why would I own you?"

The Gardevoir cocked her head to the side. "But all humans who have Pokémon own them." She said. "Humans command and we obey."

"That's disgusting and plain wrong." The Doctor said.

"Tell me about it." The Gardevoir said, frowning.

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can come along, but you are free." He said.

The Gardevoir sent him a charming smile. "Thank you." She said, before she kissed his cheek.

The Doctor placed a hand on the cheek for a second, before letting it fall back to his side. "Names." He said, clapping his hands together. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one." The Gardevoir said.

"Don't have one." The Doctor said. He then scratched underneath his chin, and then snapped his fingers. "Susan. That's a good name, don't you think?"

"It's wonderful." Susan said.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor said, before going to the control panel. "Now, Susan. Anywhere you want to go."

"I don't know anything here." The Gardevoir said, shyly.

"Oh, cute." The Doctor smiled. Susan blushed. "Now, that's about to change." He started up the Tardis, nearly knocking them off their feet. He stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the Tardis, Susan."

"I'm glad to be here." Susan said, shaking. "Is it really just named Tardis?"

"Yep." The Doctor said, before he could continue, the Tardis jerked to a stop.

**Cliffhanger. I hoped you all enjoyed it. If you think I need to improve or anything let me know. Until then, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any delays. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner this time.**

The Tardis screeched to a halt, coming to rest in an unknown location. Susan was clutching onto the controls for dear life. "Is it always like this?" She said, her voice small and shaken.

The Doctor just waved the concern off with a wave of his hand. "You'll get used to it." He said, looking around the dashboard. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about. The Tardis is completely, and utterly, safe."

Susan eyed him for a moment, before giving in to what he said. "So, where did this thing," The Doctor looked a bit insulted. "I mean, Tardis, take us."

"Well, my dear Gardevoir, we'll just have to find out." The Doctor said, grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to the door and looked back at her. "A whole new universe awaits you." Susan stayed where she was, a bit frightened to go outside. "Come on now. Don't be shy. I'm here."

"That's the thing." Susan said. "I barely know you. For all I know, you're just some nut who likes kidnapping Pokemon and then feeding them illusions."

"Listen," The Doctor stared, his hand on the door. "You're not the first to think that, but hear me out." He raised his other hand. "Do you honestly believe I would do something like that?"

Susan looked into his face, scanning it for any signs of lying. Psychic Pokemon had a knack for telling that sort of things. The more she looked, the more she couldn't help but trust what he said. Finally, she sighed. "Alright." She said, nodding. "But, any tricks, or Pokeballs, and I'll send you straight through the nearest wall."

"You'll have none of that from me." The Doctor said. "Though I still wonder what kind of technology is behind a Pokeball. To store a living being inside a small thing like that. Must take a Tremendous amount of power. I'd love to get my hands on one." He then noticed Susan glaring at him, with her arms crossed. "For research purpose."

"Yeah, right." Susan said.

"Anyways, Alons'y." The Doctor said, before opening the door. On the outside, was an alleyway. Susan and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, which he proceeded to lock. _'Can't take any chances for another 'Susan incident.'' _He thought. He then proceeded to walk with her. "Now. If anyone asks, you are a Celestite, a rare species on the fringe of the galaxy."

"A Celestite?" Susan said. "But I'm a Gardevoir."

"I know that, you know that, but those people don't know that." The Doctor said. "You have to remind yourself. This isn't your universe. There aren't any Pokemon here."

"No Pokemon." Susan said. She shook her head. "No, there have got to be other Pokemon. There have got to."

"I'm sorry, but it's true." The Doctor said, looking sympathetic.

"You're lying." Susan said, hoping she was right.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." The Doctor responded. "Besides, back in your universe, had you ever seen a Timelord, or even heard of one."

"You look like a human, I could have mistaken one." Susan said.

"There aren't any Timelords in your world, just like there are no Pokemon in this one." The Doctor said, pointing to the ground to emphasize. "That's why I can't take you to Earth. You would stick out like a sore thumb."

"But if there aren't any Pokemon," Susan said, shaking in fright. "How did you know what I was?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment. "It's better that you don't know." He said.

"Please answer me." Susan pleaded.

The Doctor turned away. "Another time." He said, starting to walk off. "Come on now. I bet a little shopping will cheer you up." _'I hope Gardevoir girls are the same as there human counterparts.' _He thought.

**(Some time later)**

To his utter horror, he was right on the spot. His arms ached as he tried to keep aloft a huge pile of items that they had bought. Susan had been so fascinated by the items that she had to have each and every one that perked her interest. Yeah, a few people did question what she was, but they bought the whole Celestite story. "Are we done yet?" He said.

Susan stopped and tapped her chin. "No." She said. "I need a few more things."

"But do you really need all these things?" The Doctor complained.

Susan looked back at him. "Yes." She said. "I've never had the experience of buying before. Only humans could buy things, like other Pokemon for example." Her eyes grew stern with that last sentence.

"Hey, let's not bring up the past here." The Doctor said, trying to turn the subject. _'I've got to get her to warm up to humans.' _He thought.

"Oh, I intend to." Susan said, smirking. "For I know you had something to do with how I got here."

"It wasn't my fault." The Doctor said.

Susan spun around and pointed a finger into his face. "Ah, ha." She said. "Caught you." The Doctor groaned. "So, you did have something to do with it."

"Yes, but I was trying to stop it." The Doctor tried to explain, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Stopping, starting, I don't care." Susan said. "You owe me. Owe me big time, and I'm just going to have to collect." She giggled, while the Doctor started to sweat.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _He thought, before there was a loud crash, followed by screaming. "That's my cue." He said, dropping all the packages.

"My stuff." Susan said.

"They are not important." The Doctor said, grabbing her hand to pull her along.

"But I've never had stuff before." Susan said, glaring at him. "The moment we stop this thing, I want you to go back and get them back."

The Doctor stopped and looked back at her. "A little bossy, aren't we." He said. Susan just crossed her arms and looked away. "Oh, come on. Don't be that way." Suddenly, something came crashing through a nearby wall. The two turned their heads to see a large robot standing there. It was a little larger than a human, tan plating, and very bulky. But that wasn't what caught their attention. In one hand it had a pair of pincers, in the other a welding device. The device kicked into life, starting up its fire, and the Cyclops robot came at them. "Susan stand back."

"Wait." Susan said, eyeing him. "You can't possibly beat that thing on your own." She put her hands on her hips.

"Of course, I can. Us Timelords have many a trick up our sleeves." The Doctor said, smirking. He pulled out his sonic screw driver. "A sonic screw driver. Never leave home without one." He pointed it at the robot and turned it on. The robot seemed unfazed, even as the Doctor increased the power. It just kept coming, ready to pulverize him to a pulp.

Susan saw this and quickly threw herself at him, knocking him out of harm's way. They landed on the ground, as the robot passed by. "Are you alright?" She said to him.

The Doctor sat up and looked at his screw driver. "What's wrong?" He said, flicking it with a finger. "It's never done this before." Susan smack him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"For almost getting yourself killed." Susan said, sending him a glare. "If you died, then I'm stuck here all alone."

"Good explanation." The Doctor said, clutching his head. "But next time, not so hard."

The two then realized there was a shadow over them and they looked up. The robot was standing there, ready to strike. "Try telling it that." Susan said.

Right as the robot was coming down to strike, a few bullets came careening into its arm. It turned around to see a few armed men. "Deactivate." One yelled. The robot just stood there for a moment. "I said, deactivate." The robot didn't comply. Instead, it started walking towards them. The soldiers didn't hesitate. They immediately started firing off their magazines, filling the robot with holes. The robot just stood there, taking the gunfire, until a few pierced it's legs. It came crashing down. It's lights dimmed until it was nothing. One of the armed men went over to it, while the other headed there way. "You two okay?" He said. They both nodded. "Good." His eyes settled themselves on Susan. "And what is she?" He pointed.

"A Celestite." The Doctor said, sticking to his story. "Very rare, only live on the outskirts of the universe."

The guy scratched his chin. "Never heard of them, but I'll take your word for it." He said. He lent out a hand, to which Susan took. She brushed herself off.

"Let me through." Someone said. "That's my robot. Let me through." A rather chubby man, came past the soldiers and over to the robot. "I didn't get my pay's worth out of that."

"Well, that almost killed some innocent people." One soldier said.

The chubby man, raise a hand, silencing him. "Shut up, Berkinson." He said. "I don't want to hear it." He went down and tried to pick the robot. To no use. "Can someone help me with this thing?"

Susan's eyes suddenly started to glow. The robot lurched into the air, floating effortlessly. Everyone just stood in awe. "Celestites." The Doctor came forth. "They are born with innate psychic abilities."

"Psychic, eh." The chubby man said, rubbing his chin. "Then, could you take this over to my shop." Susan nodded. The man clapped his hands together and smiled. "Perfect." He looked over to the two soldiers. "You can go now."

Berkinson shook his head. "No, sir." He said. "That robot caused property damage and endangered the lives of people living in this community. As sheriff, I got to make sure it doesn't do that again."

The chubby man sighed. "Suite yourself." He said, walking on. He lent out his hand to the Doctor. "Mr. Betcha, at your services. Owner of Betcha industries, where we bet cha can't find any deals better then ours."

Susan giggled. "I'm certain." The Doctor said, shaking his hand. As the group walked on. "So, how did this happen?"

Mr. Betcha shrugged. "I have no idea." He said. "One moment, it was working fine, the next moment it was charging off. Probably a few circuits malfunctioned or something." The Doctor rubbed his chin in thought.

Berkinson walked beside Susan. "One quick question." He said. "I'm not trying to sound rude, but couldn't you have used that psychic ability of yours to defeat the robot."

Susan frowned. "I was scared." She said. "I've never seen anything like that thing. All I though about was grabbing my friend and getting out of there."

"Sorry to impose." Berkinson said, bowing his head. "Just asking a question is all."

Susan smiled, keeping her concentration on keeping the out of work robot in the air. "No harm." She said. "Actually, I kind of liked being asked."

Finally, Mr. Betcha cam to stop in front of small store. "Here it is. The best place for anything you require in the entire system." The deputy chuckled. Mr. Betcha glared at him.

Susan slowly brought in the robot and placed it on a table. The Doctor hurried over to its side. "May I take a look at this?" He said.

"Why?" Mr. Betcha said. "Unless you can fix it, no way I'm letting you tinker with it." He crossed his arms.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. "John Smith, professional mechanic. If it's broken, I can fix it." He said.

Mr. Betcha rubbed his chin, before nodding. "Looks legit." He said.

"And I'll be posting Bill here to keep an eye on things here." Berkinson said.

"Suit yourself." Mr. Betcha said. "I can assure you. It's a waste of time. It was a freak accident. It won't happen again."

"For the town's sake, I hope so." Berkinson said, before leaving.

"Sometimes that man can really irritate me." Mr. Betcha said, sending a glare at the doorway.

"Police are police after all." The Doctor said, pulling out a pair of glasses and the screwdriver. He started examining the robot. "It's their job to ensure everyone's protection."

"But I wish they would lax up and give people a break now and again." Mr. Betcha said, before going into the back room.

Susan stared at him. "So, John..." She started.

"Actually, just the Doctor." He said, not looking up at her. "JOhn Smith is an pseudonym I came up with."

"Well, Doctor." Susan said. "What's with the glasses?"

The Doctor looked up. "People with glasses look smarter." He said simply.

"That's really stupid." Susan said. The Doctor ignored her. "How long is this going to take? I want to go back to shopping."

"Some time." The Doctor said, scrunching up his face. "It seems this robot is a bit harder to work out."

"Oh, great." Susan said, groaning. She went over and sat into a chair. "Do it quickly please."

"You can count on me." The Doctor said, giving a mock salute.

**To be continued!**


End file.
